<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glowing sunlight and honeyed kisses by your_local_tall_annoying_friend404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535405">glowing sunlight and honeyed kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404/pseuds/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404'>your_local_tall_annoying_friend404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, Coffee, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404/pseuds/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just another morning - me waking up. watching you slumber. waking you up. coffee. snuggles. </p><p>me loving you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glowing sunlight and honeyed kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I watch the soft morning sun glow softly through your - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> - curtains, tracing every curve of your gorgeous face. The soft curve of your nose, your pale, unblemished skin, your soft, fluffy dark curls you know I love running my fingers through, your plump, pink and pliant lips I could never get enough of kissing. You look so young, pure and childlike in your sleep, just like the boy I met in math tutoring decades ago. I try to resist the strong temptation to pepper your pretty face with kisses, knowing that you needed your rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stir in your sleep, finally open sleep-muddled chocolate eyes, those mesmerizing orbs of brown flecked with amber and gold, with that little spot in your left eye. You mumble something I can’t make out, rub your eyes and sit up, stretching like a cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carry me to the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You give that little pout, and I melt into a puddle of smitten goo, willing to shape and reshape again and again, whatever you want.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up and walk over to your side of the bed, picking you up carefully in my arms. You instantly curl up against my shoulder, wrapping your arms around my neck. I walk over to the sofa, setting you down, then going back to our room and setting the blanket I retrieved over your shoulders before brushing my lips against your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the coffee machine you got for my birthday, I’ve just turned it on when I feel your warm body pressing against mine. You nuzzle into my shoulder, a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning, baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ whispered against my skin, tilting your head upwards to look me in the eye when I turn around. We exchange one, two, five kisses until the coffee machine beeps. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a D</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, I think absentmindedly as your slender fingers curl around both our cups, bringing them to the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We snuggle together on the sofa, you head leaning on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around your smaller frame as we sip coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brett?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Always will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>finite</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>henwlkos! this is my first (pathetic) attempt at fluff. any comments/kudos will be appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>